The present invention generally relates to a battery, and more particularly a battery is developed by using a macromolecule selected from biological, organic, or synthetic materials to generate electricity.
Generally, batteries, such as carbon-zinc batteries, alkaline batteries and secondary batteries, contain substantial amounts of mercury and other heavy metals, such as cobalt. These materials are environmental pollutants, when they are frequently used or released during battery manufacturing process. Currently, lithium batteries are widely adopted because of its largest energy content feature among the other type of batteries. However, the lithium batteries are unstable in electrochemical reactions, and explosions may occur due to its thermal runaway as the result of operating at low load or under improper assemblage. Therefore, it requires multiple and complex protection mechanisms, such as the installation of a protection circuit, an exhaust vent, and isolation membranes, etc.
Further, the price of the lithium batteries rises because of the depletion of lithium mineral, which is the main raw material of the electrodes of lithium batteries. The performance and operating life of the lithium batteries decrease within a high temperature environment. Some of the proposed prior arts attempted to overcome the above problem, Li et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,729,427 discloses an electrode for electrochemical capacitor are modified with a metal macrocyclic complex made up of phthalocyanine or porphyrin ligands bound to a transition metal to achieve improved conductivity, reversibility, and charge storage capacity. The electrode is formed from a metal base and coated with an oxide, nitride or carbide of a transition metal or with a conductive polymer. This coating is modified with the metal macrocyclic complex.
Liao, U.S. Pat. No. 8,753,759 disclosed a battery at least one of the negative-electrode structure and the positive-electrode structure comprises chlorophyll. The battery could store hydrogen by the chlorophyll of the positive-electrode structure and/or the negative-electrode structure to generate electricity without causing any environmental pollution. However, still there is need for a wide variety of materials and their configuration for developing an eco-friendly and efficient batteries.
Therefore, there is a need for a battery made of easily available raw materials, and capable of being eco-friendly. There is also exists a need for an efficient battery, which could improve the efficiency for generating electric current.